encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Katoy90/Encantadia: Ang Bagong Mundo (Fanfic)
Gumagawa ako fanfic ng prequel-sequel ng Encantadia 2016-2017 dahil hindi na pwedeng gamitin ang Etheria (2006) as the prequel of the Encantadi 2016-2017 events. Almost similar na rin siya actually sa Etheria. Mahahati siya sa 2 parts, the prequel and the sequel. Hindi ko papakialamanan ang current story na nagaganap so ang sequel ay magsisimula after matapos ang Encantadia ipalabas. Madami rin akong character na ipapasok. Enjoy! Eto pa lang ang nagagawa ko as of now (pwede rin mag-suggest dahil parang di ko pa mapagtagpi-tagpi mga mangyayari): New Characters PREQUEL ERA *Nasta - Namumuno sa grupo ng kerubin na Dilim. *Kamiel - Namumuno sa grupo ng kerubin na Liwanag. *Debesis - Isang kerubin. *Dolos - Bathala ng panlilinlang. *Domina - Babaeng kerubin na mahigpit at masunurin sa mga batas. *Wanido - * SEQUEL ERA *Nafas - batang taga-Lireo na nakapasok sa sagradong silid-aklatan ng Lireo. *Igna - batang taga-Hathoria na nakapasok sa sagradong silid-aklatan ng Lireo. *Taekni - batang Punjabwe na nakapasok sa sagradong silid-aklatan ng Lireo. Storyline (Bullet form) (Episode 1) *Sa isang pagtiripon sa Lireo, may mga batang paslit mula sa iba't ibang kaharian at tribong nagsisipaglaro sa loob ng palasyo. *Dahil sa pagiging magulo ng mga bata ay nakita nila ang kwartong naglalaman ng mga aklat, sulat, at liham ng Lireo. Isa na rito ang liham ni Mine-a para kay Pirena. *Makikita sila ni Imaw at susuwayin. Sasabihin ni Imaw na hindi dapat nangingialam ang mga bata sa gamit ng nakatatanda lalo na at sila lamang ay mga bisita. *Sasabihin ni Nafas, ang batang paslit na taga-Lireo, na unang beses pa lang niyang nakita ang kwartong ito sa Lireo at siya ay namangha. Sasabihin din ng ibang mga bata na ang ganda ng kwartong ito. *Papalapitin ni Imaw ang mga bata sa kanya. Lahat naman ng mga bata ay susunod sa kanya. Sasabihin niyang wag maglalaro doon dahil maraming mga bagay sa kwartong yun ay natatangi. Kinuha ni Imaw ang liham ni Mine-a kay Pirena mula kay Igna, ang batang Hathor, at ibinalik sa lalagyanan. Sinabi ni Imaw na ang liham na iyon ay noong galit si Pirena sa kanyang ina dahil hindi siya ang napiling reyna. Ang liham na ito ang naging susi upang bumalik at tumulong sa Lireo muli si Pirena. *Naging mas interesado ang mga bata sa lugar. Sinabi nila na gusto nilang magkwento si Imaw tungkol sa nakaraan. *Kukunin ni Imaw ang libro ng kasaysayan ng Encantadia. Pagkabukas nito ay may liwanag na lumabas at lumutang ang mga letra sa hangin. Magsisimula na magkwento si Imaw. PREQUEL ERA *Sa mapayapang pamumuhay ng mga kerubin sa isang mundong tinatawag na Banal na Kalawakan, ay makikita ang dalawang kerubing nagngangalang Nasta at Kamiel. Sila ay matalik na magkaibigan. *Makikilala ni Nasta at Kamiel sina Emre, Arde, at Ether. Makikipagkaibigan sila rito. *Sa paglipas ng mga panahon kasama ni Kamiel, Emre, Arde, at Ether ay nababatid ni Nasta ang kanyang mga hindi kayang gawin at kahinaan. *Nabubuo ang inggit ni Nasta kay Kamiel dahil sa angking kagalingan ni Kamiel sa iba't ibang bagay. Sinabihan ni Ether at Arde si Nasta na may iba namang siyang mga kakayahan. Hindi kuntento si Nasta dahil hindi niya ito malaman-laman. *Dahil sa angking kakayanan ay nakilala lalo si Kamiel ng iba pang mga kerubin. Dumami ang mga kaibigang kerubin ni Kamiel kaya unti-unting napalayo si Nasta kay Kamiel. *Nagkaroon ng mga bagong kaibigan din si Nasta ngunit mas kaunti ito kumpara sa bagong mga kaibigan ni Kamiel. *Pag-uusapan naman ng mga bagong kaibigan ni Nasta si Kamiel. Malulungkot si Nasta dahil talagang nakaaangat na si Kamiel at nagbago habang siya ay naiwan. Maiingit lalo siya kay Kamiel. *Napansin ni Emre ang pagkakawalay ni Nasta at Kamiel. Sinubukan kausapin ni Emre si Kamiel. Napag-isipan ito ni Kamiel dahil nararamdaman niya rin naman ito. *Nakipag-usap si Emre kay Ether at Arde. Sinabi ni Emre na kailangan mag-usap muli ni Kamiel at Nasta. Sinabi ni Emre na kausapin ni Ether at Arde si Kamiel upang magkabati ang dalawa. *Nakita ni Kamiel si Nasta. Lalapitan sana ni Kamiel si Nasta ngunit dumating ang mga bagong kaibigan ni Kamiel at ginambala siya. *Nakita ni Nasta si Kamiel na nakikipaghalubilo sa iba. Iniisip niya na baka hindi na gusto ni Kamiel makausap siya dahil na rin sa tagal ng panahon nilang magkakilala. Lumayo si Nasta at umiyak. (Episode 2) *Nilapitan ni Ether at Arde si Kamiel. Mag-uusap na sana sila ngunit darating si Debesis, isang kerubin, at hihilahin si Kamiel papalayo. Hindi ito kinatuwa ni Ether at Arde. *Nainis si Kamiel sa ginawa ni Debesis at tinanong kung bakit ginawa ito. Gusto lang naman makihalubilo ni Debesis kaya nagawa niya ito. Maiisip ni Kamiel si Nasta dahil sa sinabi ni Debesis. Papagalitan ni Kamiel si Debesis dahil pa rin sa pagpigil nitong makapag-usap si Kamiel kina Ether at Arde. *Lalamunin ng hiya si Debesis dahil sa kanyang ginawa. Lalayo ito kay Kamiel. Makikita ni Nasta na pinagalitan ni Kamiel si Debesis at magtataka sa kung anong ginawa ni Kamiel. Maiisip ni Nasta na baka lumalaki na ang ulo ni Kamiel. Magdadalawang isip siyang lapitan si Kamiel dahil sa nakita. *Darating si Domina at ipagtiripon ang mga kerubin. Papaalalahanan ni Domina ang mga kerubin tungkol sa gintong utos at sa nalalapit na pilian sa mamumuno sa Banal na Kalawakan para maiwasan ang kaguluhan. *Susubukang hanapin ni Kamiel si Nasta sa paligid habang may pagtiripon. Inaasahan ni Kamiel na ito na ang pagkakataong makausap niya si Nasta. *Magkikita si Ether at Debesis. Hindi natuwa si Ether sa ginawa ni Debesis kanina. Di pinakinggan ni Debesis ang winika ni Ether dahil kanina pa nalamon ng hiya si Debesis mula kay Kamiel. Umalis si Debesis sa pagtiripon. Mas lalong nag-init ang ulo ni Ether kay Debesis. *Hindi sang-ayon ang karamihan ng kerubin sa pagpili ng mamumuno dahil matiwasay naman silang namumuhay sa Banal na Kalawakan. *Makikita ni Emre si Debesis at susundan. Mapapatigil si Debesis dahil napansin niyang sinusundan siya ni Emre. *Kasama ni Arde si Nasta. Mag-uusap sila tungkol sa pamumuno. Maiisip ni Nasta na baka si Kamiel ang mapiling mamuno sa Banal na Kalawakan. Maiinggit lalo si Nasta kay Kamiel dahil halos nakay Kamiel na lahat. *Tatanungin ni Debesis si Emre kung bakit sumusunod ito. Tatanungin naman ni Emre pabalik si Debesis kung bakit umalis agad sa pagtiripon si Debesis. Ibabalik ni Debesis ang tanong kay Emre at ngingiti si Debesis. *Makikita ni Ether si Kamiel. Papagalitan ni Ether si Kamiel sa naudlot na pag-uusap. Tatanungin ni Kamiel kung ano ba ang pakay ni Ether at Arde sa kanya kanina. Babanggitin ni Ether na gusto nilang magkausap muli sina Kamiel at Nasta. Sasabihin naman ni Kamiel na hinahanap niya nga si Nasta sa pagkakataong iyon habang nakatipon pa ang mga kerubin. *Tatapusin ni Domina ang pagtiripon pagkatapos niyang sabihin na ang pagpili ay mangyayari maya-maya. *Babalik kay Nasta na baka ayaw na ngang makipag-usap ni Kamiel sa kanya. Malulungkot si Nasta. Sasabihin ni Arde na may iba pa naman siyang kaibigan na pwedeng makahalubilo. Mapapaisip si Nasta sa sinabi ni Arde. Batid ni Arde na nasasaktan na si Nasta. *Makikita ni Domina sina Emre at Debesis. Papaalalahanan ni Domina na bawal magkaroon ng relasyon ang dalawang kerubin. Hindi naman naapektuhan si Emre ngunit umalis bigla si Debesis. *Kakausapin ni Emre si Domina ukol sa magaganap na pagpipili. Sinabi ni Domina na ito ay para makaligtas mula sa pagsalakay ni Wanido at ng kanyang kampon. Itatanong ni Emre kay Domina kung sino si Wanido. Category:Blog posts